


Milk and Honey

by Claire



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Alpha Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Nicky Has Irregular Heats, Omega Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, Soft Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani, Soft Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:48:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28446393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claire/pseuds/Claire
Summary: Nicky goes into heat, and Joe is there to see him through it.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 56
Kudos: 400
Collections: Omega Nicky Holiday Gift Exchange





	1. Chapter 1

It's the soft scent of vanilla chai that Joe notices first, when he steps into the kitchen. It's almost masked by the other amazing smells coming from where Nicky is cooking, the turmeric, cumin, and ginger all assaulting Joe's senses in the best kind of way. But there's something tickling at Joe, a scent that doesn't belong amongst the others, and it only takes him a second to realise.

"Hayati," he murmurs, closing the distance between he and Nicky until he's pressed up against his husband's back. Reaching around, he holds Nicky's hand gently, stopping him from chopping the carrot in front of him and taking the knife out of his hand, laying it on the bench.

Cupping Nicky's cheek in his palm, Joe turns his head, humming softly when Nicky's unfocused eyes meet his.

"Oh, sweetheart, I think it's time we get you into the bedroom," Joe coos.

"Joe?" Nicky's voice is low, questioning, but Joe isn't surprised. Nicky doesn't get regular heats; they've always assumed it was a side-effect of his immortality, but Nicky's the only omega on the team, so it's just conjecture. The heats that do hit him are random, with no timing or rhythm to them. Nicky's last heat had been 6 years previously, the one before that, a mere 7 months.

It's lucky that this one has hit during downtime, when they have an actual house with an actual bedroom to see them through. Not that it's mattered in the past. Joe has seen Nicky through heats when all they've had were blankets in a cave, when the sweet scent from his omega drew Joe closer and closer until their bodies were entwined and they were locked together.

"Andy?" Joe calls softly, not needing to say anything further when Andy walks into the kitchen, followed by Nile. She takes one look at the two of them and nods.

"Take care of him, Joe. We've got this," Andy says, putting a hand on Joe's back, but making sure not to touch Nicky.

Joe smiles at her, thankful for the care in her touch. Even though she's also an alpha, Andy has never flagged as a threat in Joe's instincts, but that still doesn’t mean he wants another alpha's scent on his omega when Nicky's in heat.

"Come on, Nicolo," Joe urges softly, leading Nicky out of the kitchen and down the hallway to their bedroom.

The door closing blocks out the sound from the rest of the house, the noise of the TV that was left on in the living room, and the low voices of Andy and Nile, still in the kitchen. Blocking out everything until Joe could almost imagine that he and Nicky were alone in the house.

Joe lets go of Nicky, to pull back the covers on the bed, and when he turns back around Nicky is still standing there, unmoving in the middle of the room. Heading back to Nicky, Joe carefully starts to undress him, feeling the heat of Nicky's skin against his fingers as he pushes the shirt off his omega's shoulders.

"Joe--" Nicky's eyes are wide as he looks at Joe, a little more focused than they had been in the kitchen, but not by much. "I need you, alpha."

Nicky doesn’t often call him 'alpha', and hearing it makes Joe's cock thicken, makes him throb in anticipation of being buried inside Nicky's body.

The buttons on Nicky's jeans are quickly opened and the denim pushed down his legs. Joe's grateful that they've been in the house all day, that he doesn't have to worry about Nicky toeing off boots and socks, but instead can get him to step straight out of the bunched up jeans and move them to one side with a foot.

Nicky's own cock is straining inside his boxers, and Joe can smell the slick gathering, heady and musky and perfectly Nicky. Joe doesn't think as he steps closer, pulling Nicky to him as he slips a hand into Nicky's boxers and grips an ass cheek, fingers digging in as Nicky moans.

"Please, Yusuf--"

Dipping into the cleft of Nicky's ass, Joe sweeps two fingers over Nicky's hole.

"So wet for me, Nicolo," he says, slicking up his fingers and pressing them into Nicky, feeling his husband open up around him.

Nicky's head falls to Joe's shoulders as he grips Joe's arms, soft panting gasps coming from him as Joe fucks his fingers in and out of his ass.

"Are you ready for me?" Joe asks, turning his head and nipping at Nicky's ear with his teeth.

"Always--" comes the reply.

Pulling his fingers out of Nicky, Joe grins as he slaps his ass lightly, Nicky arching into him with the spank. "Get on the bed, hayati, I'll be there in a moment."

Nicky's gait is unsteady as he takes the few steps to the bed, like his heat is starting to fully hit him.

Joe waits until Nicky has a hand on the bed before quickly stripping his clothes off, leaving them to land where he drops them, as he has more important things to focus on right now. In the seconds Joe takes to be naked, Nicky is on the bed, head down and back arched in a mounting position that throws Joe back to his childhood home, to his alpha father talking to him after he first presented.

_"It's how your omega will show they're ready for you, Yusuf; how they show their willingness to be with you."_

The first time Nicky had presented for him, Joe had felt it like a hit in his gut. His beautiful Nicolo, who he had watched take down a dozen bandits when they came across them attacking a family on the road, offering himself up fully. This man, who had not only welcomed, but also returned Joe's love; this man, who broke for no one, but was willing to bend so sweetly for the alpha he had accepted.

_"Remember, Yusuf, to be loved is a treasured thing. Too many people go through this life without finding that. If you find an omega who you love, and who loves you in return, cherish them."_

Joe wishes he could introduce Nicky to his father. Not back then, not when all that was between them was hatred and blood and the clashing of steel meeting steel. But now, when they have the strength of 900 years and the knowledge that not even death can keep them apart. He hopes, wherever they are, his parents see him, see Nicky. That they see the strong, fierce omega who fights for his family. That they see the gentle, caring man, who makes sure everyone is nourished with everything he can give. That they see how happy Joe is with Nicky by his side.

"Joe?"

Pulled from his thoughts by Nicky's voice, Joe focuses his attention back to the bed, back to the tempting arch of Nicky's spine and the glint of slick on his thighs. Nicky is looking at him, eyes wide and lower lip red where he's bitten it.

"I'm here, hayati." Joe is by the bed by the time the words finish leaving his mouth, his hand reaching out to trail his fingers down Nicky's back, smiling when Nicky shivers at the caress, his body twisting, like it's trying to follow Joe's touch.

Nicky is so wet when Joe's fingers reach his hole, dipping inside the warm cavern of Nicky's body, his cock throbbing with want.

"Joe, please--" Nicky whines, and it reaches the back of Joe's hind brain, the part that tells him to pin his omega down and fuck him hard. But he knows that's not the way this heat should go. There have been other times, where the want and need running through Nicky demanded nothing else other than his alpha holding him down and using his body, and there have been times where Nicky was the one pinning Joe, holding Joe's hands above his head while Nicky rode his cock and took his pleasure until Joe knotted him.

But that's not what Nicky needs, not now. Climbing on the bed, Joe wraps his hand around Nicky's hip, urging him on to his side.

"Like this," Joe murmurs, pressing close against Nicky's back, the warmth of Nicky's body seeping into him.

Holding the base of his cock, Joe nudges his cockhead against Nicky's asshole. "Are you ready for me?" he asks, nuzzling against Nicky's shoulder.

"Always," Nicky replies.

Joe groans as he pushes inside, the sound an accompaniment to Nicky's soft moan as he opens around Joe's cock.

"So wet and hot for me." Pressing kisses to the back of Nicky's neck, Joe wraps his arm around Nicky's chest, smiling as Nicky's hands come up to grip his forearm.

"Please, Joe--"

"I'm here, Nicolo," Joe promises, as he moves slowly in and out of Nicky. And this, this is where Joe would be for the rest of eternity if he could. Feeling Nicky around him, cradling Joe's cock within his body. It's as though Nicky was made for him, created by the heavens themselves and given over to Joe. Even with the violence of their first meeting and the years that followed, Joe wouldn't change a moment of it, since it all led to this. It led to Nicolo reaching out for Yusuf, to Nikolai in Ioseph's arms, to Nicholas' soft cries as Joseph pushed into him, to Nicky trusting Joe to catch him as he falls.

Nicky is panting in Joe's embrace, Joe's name falling from his lips like a whispered mantra. Nicky's vanilla chai scent is enveloping Joe, working its way into all of Joe's senses as he fucks Nicky, slow and languidly.

There's a tingling at the base of Joe's cock, and he can feel his knot starting to grow, forcing Nicky open that little bit more with each pass into him. Mouthing at the back of Nicky's neck, Joe closes his eyes and breathes in deeply, the scent of sweat and sex and Nicky swelling his knot even further.

"Are you ready, hayati?" he asks softly. "Ready to take my knot?"

Nicky's fingers dig deeper into Joe's arm. "Yes, please, Joe--"

Joe smiles as he continues to fuck into Nicky, his growing knot catching on Nicky's rim. "Here it comes, baby," Joe groans as he pushes into Nicky a final time, his knot fully expanding to lock him inside his husband's body.

Nicky is shaking around him, his own cock spurting untouched as Joe knots him, his body clamping down on Joe.

"So good, habibi," Joe murmurs, as he empties himself into Nicky, filling him up from the inside. "So good for me."

Nicky hums softly, an almost rumbling purr running through him as Joe's cock pulses inside him.

Tightening his hold on Nicky, Joe bites down on the mating mark on Nicky's neck. It's the one mark on Nicky's body that never fades with death, the one mark that has been with them both since Yusuf bonded Nicolo in the room of an inn in a city that hasn't existed in centuries, joining them together for eternity.

"Beautiful omega," Joe whispers, swiping his tongue over Nicky's mark.

"Perfect alpha," Nicky responds, sounding almost drunk on Joe's cock.

Joe knows it'll be at least another fifteen minutes until his knot shrinks enough to slip from Nicky's body, knows that it's only the first knot of Nicky's heat and that Nicky will doze through most of it. And while that happens, Joe will hold Nicky close, softly murmuring the poetry that lives in his heart every time he looks at the man who agreed to walk through this life with him. He'll hold Nicky close in every way that he can, and dare the world to try and take this from them.


	2. Art

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The amazing Seul drew two fantastic pieces for this, and has given permission for them to be shared :D
> 
> Art by Seul: [Tumblr](https://eiseul.tumblr.com/) | [Twitter](https://twitter.com/luesi02)

"Hayati," he murmurs, closing the distance between he and Nicky until he's pressed up against his husband's back. Reaching around, he holds Nicky's hand gently, stopping him from chopping the carrot in front of him and taking the knife out of his hand, laying it on the bench.

Cupping Nicky's cheek in his palm, Joe turns his head, humming softly when Nicky's unfocused eyes meet his.

"Oh, sweetheart, I think it's time we get you into the bedroom," Joe coos.

~

"Are you ready, hayati?" he asks softly. "Ready to take my knot?"

Nicky's fingers dig deeper into Joe's arm. "Yes, please, Joe--"

Joe smiles as he continues to fuck into Nicky, his growing knot catching on Nicky's rim. "Here it comes, baby," Joe groans as he pushes into Nicky a final time, his knot fully expanding to lock him inside his husband's body.

Nicky is shaking around him, his own cock spurting untouched as Joe knots him, his body clamping down on Joe.

"So good, habibi," Joe murmurs, as he empties himself into Nicky, filling him up from the inside. "So good for me."


End file.
